Fuck love
by Hunkrat and Swollhog
Summary: Yandere-chan is done with love and trying to be nice and polite
1. chapter 1

Ayano was done she was done with try to make friends tired of crushing on a guy that didn't know she existed and by taking all these pantries shots. So she decided to make a club, of course, she had to make a deal with the student council but she still got it. It was located on the third to the right in the corner. There all she does is whatever she wants there are only three rules no other club members but her gust is welcome but only for an hour. And rule two never try being friends with people they will only use and forget about her until someone hotter or newer comes along and don't remember her. And rule three never get attached to someone of course that Coincides with rule two but fuck it it's her club. So the first order of business now in her own club was to release all of the emotion. First, she cried then punched the walls and wrote the rest on paper for her poetry project. After that, it was time for everyone to leave the school so she walked and ran into Budo. He says her and his face lit up red while hers was blank with no emotion. Hey umm, so I hear you have your own club if you wanted to be apart of a club you would have join-. Shut it I don't give a damn about your club, She then pushed him out the way not given a damn about his shit smile his dumb disoriented and ducking idiotic headband all she wanted was to go home sleep. But Budo tried to stop her but they ran into Oka while Budo helps Oka up Yan-Chan tried to make a break for it but Budo grad her. Hey let me go no you need list- (BAM!!!) Yan-Chan kicked him right in the nuts he fell like a sack of bricks and after that, she takes off. She got all the way to her front door out of breath but not from running but ranting about all that she put her self though as she opens she was met by nemesis-Chan. What are you doing here me and your boss made deal and part of it was that you were supposed to stop stocking me said Yan-Chan. I know but while stalking you I have kinda grown to see as like a little sister an-. You need a place to stay don't you Yan-Chan said very bluntly, Yes said the assassins after you and my boss made a deal she gave my money but turns out I didn't really kill anyone so she didn't give any money because the way it was supposed to be was that for every person I kill she gives me 100 thousand but only if she told me to kill anyone so yeah help your big sis out. **First of all, we're not sisters and second I anti playing these games so out now!!!** I'm going to bed and if you are still here I'm going to do something but till then get out and good night. Yan-chan walks up to her stairs open her door got changed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nemesis-chan was still at the house obviously she thought that her little sister aka Ayano was not going to do anything. The reason though that nemesis calls yan-chan her sister is while stalking her she looked through all things in the house from the old photo to all the pantie shots on Yan-chan phone and now she sees a broken girl that was never really given attention an opinion and anyone to talk to or hanging out with and for that Nemesis feels sympathetic for her you see Nemesis life was the kinda the same the only difference was that her parents they neglected her so she can become the best assassin in all of Japan. So she wants to help the girl find meaning in her life she doesn't want the girl to kill herself. But there was another reason that reason was that the student council wants to keep an eye on her just in case she breaks the deal they had. Nemesis looked around to find something to do but Yan-chan's house is very well kept and so because of that there was not a lot to do. Guess I'll go to bed to say Nemesis so she got undress wherein only her underwear and slipped into Ayano's bed she latched on Yan-chan back and started nuzzling her neck as she fell into a deep sleep. Ayano woke up on the floor with a creek in her neck as she got up already a little pissed she turned to the bed to fix it just to find Nemesis sleeping in the bed taking up the entire space this made her more pissed so she picked her up and thought her out the window it's a short house at the worst the girl would have gotten a fractured wrist or twisted ankle but to Yandere-chan she was hoping that Nemesis got the message Ayano then walked over to her nightstand to see what time it was the phone showed that it was that it was 10:00 pm she didn't freak out she already had scholarship from always trying to impress Senpie with her knowledge but know that she anti trying to impress him she feels free and empty inside. Ayano stretched waking up and went over to the counter to turn on the coffee maker when her front door slammed to show Nemesis-chan in her dirt cover Underwear with garden shears in her hand WHAT THE FUCK YOU EMO BITCH Nemesis said then


End file.
